New
by I love power rangers7135
Summary: Elizabeth and Katie thought there life's was going to be normal. But when Lothor attacks there school and they were given morphers there world becomes upside down. What will happened? What love will be in store? What are the choices they will make? Will they win with their siblings?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm doing a chain length story with willow345 **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of the power rangers except Elizabeth and Katie **

**Elizabeth and Katie thought there life's was going to be normal. But when Lothor attacks there school and they were given morphers there world becomes upside down. What will happened? What love will be in store? What are the choices they will make? Will they win with their siblings?**

Katie's P.O.V  
I thought it was a dream. I thought it would never become real. But this is what happened that changed my life... I was skating at a contest. So I knew that I was going to be late. My friend Elizabeth and I lived in turtle cove. But what we didn't know was an attack happening at our school.

Elizabeth P.O.V  
I was on my last basketball game for the day. Our team won but that's the last thing I needed to worry about. Katie and I are very late. This was not going to go great for Sensei...  
Then I grabbed my stuff then ran to where Katie was at.

Katie's P.O.V  
Elizabeth ran over to me gasping for air.  
"Sorry I'm late" she said.  
"Come on we better get to class" I said before we ran.  
Then when no one was looking at us, we ninja streaked over to where our school was. Well what's left of it at least?  
"Why-What?" Elizabeth asked.  
"What Happened?" I asked as we looked around. The school was gone, the students were missing and the remains and fire was everywhere.  
"Let's see if we can find anything" Elizabeth said as I nodded.  
Then Elizabeth went by the trees while I did the rocks.

Elizabeth P.O.V  
I kept looking through broken branches, broken glass and remains of the school until I found a note by the tree.  
"Hey Katie!" I called to her "Come check this out!"  
Katie became quickly alerted and came right over.  
"A note?" she said "What does it say?"  
Dear Katie and Elizabeth, if you get this then that's means the academy has been taken. An evil space ninja name Lothor wants to take over this world and will anything to do it. In the box below are two morphers. Lauren cold as the ice you will become the White Ice ranger, Elizabeth strong as the Flame you will become the Orange Fire ranger. You must go to Blue bay harbor. There is where you are needed.  
~Sensei  
"Oh... my... god..." said Lauren who was looking at the note in shock.

Katie P.O.V

Elizabeth and I arrived in Blue bay harbor the next day.  
I was going see Tori again!  
But I have to say Focus and remember why I'm here. I grabbed my suit case and walked into town.

Elizabeth P.O.V  
Katie said she was going to the beach. I think she was going to see tori again.  
So I went to the skate park and did some tricks.  
"Whoa who's that?" I heard a boy asked.  
"She's amazing "I heard another say.  
After I did my final trick I saw my brother.  
"Hey Shane" I called out.  
He turned then saw me.  
"Elizabeth?" he asked. I nodded to him.  
This is going to be a long day.

Katie P.O.V  
I was in my swim suit at the beach. I smiled at the waves then ran to the ocean.  
I surfed like crazy. Then I did a flip perfectly. After I surfed I went to the land just in time to see Tori.  
I walked over to her and tapped her making her turn and look at me with wide eyes  
"Katie?" she asked  
I nodded "Hey Tor"  
"Oh my gosh I can't be your here we have to catch up" said Tori  
I smiled" Yes we do"

Katie P.O.V  
"So why you came back from your school all of a sudden?" Tori asked.  
"Um well the school it's kind of..." I whispered "gone"  
Tori then looked serious at me "Disappeared? Or attacked?"  
"From the looks of that place it like it been attack in the note it said it was attack by Lothor" I whispered.  
"Come on" said my sister "We better tell the guys about this".

Elizabeth P.o.v  
Shane and I was talking about how our lives were doing when I heard a beep.  
"What was that?" I asked him.  
"My watch" he said but I knew he was telling a lie "I got to go see ya sis"  
And with that he left.  
I looked at the direction he went then I texted Katie there was an attack.  
Katie P.O.V  
I was walking with my sister when my phone beeped and I also heard Tori's thing beeped.  
I looked at the text from Elizabeth. There was an attack and Tori and I had to go.  
"Ready for your first fight" she asked smiling.  
"You know it" I said and with that we ninja streaked

Elizabeth P.O.V  
I wait outside of the rocks where the rangers were when Katie came ready.  
"What took you so long?" I asked.  
"Hey at least I'm here!" she said rolling her eyes.  
Katie P.O.V  
I was waiting by the side like my sister told when I saw them being blown back by something  
"What?" Elizabeth asked looking at it to.  
We looked to the side and we then saw two rangers One Navy and One Crimson.  
"More rangers?" I asked "They better not be evil..."  
"Looks like you didn't get the memo" said the Crimson  
"Old rangers out new rangers in" said the Navy.  
"I'm guessing evil" said Elizabeth.  
"Ready?" she asked me.  
"Ready" I said back.  
"Fire Storm Ranger Form!"  
"Ice Storm Ranger Form!"  
"Ha!"  
"Power of Fire!"  
"Power of Ice!"  
After the glow I was now in a white ranger suit while Elizabeth was in a pink ranger suit.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about" said Elizabeth making me roll my eyes.

Elizabeth P.O.V  
"We have a better idea!" I shouted.  
"How about you two give up" said Katie making the rangers looked up to see us.  
"More rangers" the red asked.  
I saw the blue ranger looking slightly happy to see us. I wonder why?  
"Ready?" Katie asked.  
"Let's do this" I said.  
"Ice staff!"  
"Ice strike!" Katie said slashing the thunder rangers.  
"Blazing Storm!" I shouted then a blast of fire stuck the thunder rangers.  
"You're going to pay for that!" the crimson said "You ready?"  
"Yeah"  
And then the thunder rangers disappeared.

Katie P.O.V  
"Cowards!" I shouted.  
"Who are you two?" the yellow ranger asked.  
"Is he serious?" Elizabeth asked my sister.  
"Yep" said the blue ranger Tori.  
"Wait you know them?" the red ranger asked.  
I shook my head then me and Elizabeth demorphered shocking the red and yellow ranger.  
"Sis?" the red ranger asked as Elizabeth nodded.  
The winds ranger demorphed showing themselves as my sister Shane and Dustin.  
"Come we better head back to ninja ops" said Tori.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"You'll see" said Shane.  
And we that we were off  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I am doing this with willow345**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Elizabeth and Katie…**

**Chapter 2**

The rangers' ninja streak to ninja ops very quickly. When they walked into the base the girls were very surprised to see a guinea pig that have Sensei clothes.  
"Um okay who is that?" Elizabeth asked.  
"That's Sensei I'm guessing?" asked Katie. Cam nodded.  
"It nice to see you Cam" Katie said smiling. Cam smiled back as he hugged Katie. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"So what's this about evil rangers" said Elizabeth "Why did want to destroy you guys?"  
"We have no clue get" said Tori.  
"Well if there back" said Elizabeth "I'll won't go nice"  
"Elizabeth..." groaned Katie as the rangers laughed.  
"What?"

Nobody's Pov.

They got out of ninja opp's and just talked catching up on how they got their powers and how they weren't taken.

Katie P.O.V  
"So that's how you got them?" Tori asked.  
"Yep" said Elizabeth as I drank my smoothie.  
"That must have been shocking for you to" said Dustin.  
"It was" I said then we heard our morphers beep.  
I groaned as I got up.  
"Come on" said Tori.  
And with that we all ran to the location we were supposed to be.

Elizabeth P.O.V

Katie and I was watching from the distance as the rangers fought this time a weird robot guy with zords.  
"Think they will be here" I asked Katie.  
"I'm sure of it" said Katie.  
"Come on" I said before I jumped into the fight.

Katie P.O.V  
Rolling my eyes I followed Elizabeth to where the rangers when a blind light showed up out of nowhere, making me and Elizabeth step back. When the light cleared the monster that was called Zurgane was gone.  
"What was that about?" I asked Elizabeth.  
"I have no idea" said Elizabeth when a thunder strike struck the rangers to the ground. When the smoke cleared there was the Thunder rangers.  
Great... Just GREAT...

Elizabeth P.O.V  
I smirked.  
"Yes the thunder rangers are ready for another beat down" I said making Katie laugh.  
This was going to be fun.

Katie P.O.V  
For some reason after thunder disappeared, Elizabeth and I saw the Thunder rangers on.  
Bikes? WHAT ON EARTH? WHY DO THEY GET THE COOL STUFF?  
Then I was blasted back by a red ray that was from one of the bikes.  
"Katie!" Elizabeth shouted.

Elizabeth P.O.V  
that was it. I just lost it after that.  
I charge at the bikes only to be blown back.  
I groaned. This is worse than shopping.

Katie P.O.V  
Well this day gotten worse the Thunder Rangers got into their zords.  
I smirked  
"Ready Liz?"  
"You know it"  
"Dragon Zords I need you" shouted Elizabeth.  
"Snow Bear I call upon you" I said slowly  
then we jumped into our zords.

Elizabeth P.O.V  
Tell me this was a dream. We tried out to fight the Thunder rangers but we were failing quickly.  
Then they tried to fight with something that was strong. It hit us hard and before we knew I and Katie blacked out


End file.
